


My Shelter in the Woods

by nisiedraws



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, F/F, Illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisiedraws/pseuds/nisiedraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything they've lost, Nienor and Finduilas have found something to hold on to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Shelter in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victoriousscarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/gifts).



After everything they've lost, Nienor and Finduilas have found something to hold on to.


End file.
